Transfer Student
by Rie Kitsu
Summary: Kagome was a transfer student to Senior High. What will happen at her new school when she meets her prince charming? SessKagome [My first fic]
1. Meet the friends

**Transfer Student**

**Meet the friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Pairings: SessKag**

**Character intro:** **Kagome-**

Studying level: Second year of high school, scholarship student  
Place of Birth: Akitoki, Japan I make the name Akitoki by myself  
Family: Mama, Grandfather and young brother (Sota)  
School: Big Wood High (at Akitoki) to Senior High (at Tokyo)

**0000000**

'Shit! This luggage is so HEAVY!' Kagome cursed herself as she tugged along a HUGE luggage and a school bag to Senior High. It was the first day of school and everybody was very excited. Kagome walked her way down to the office to sign a few papers and collect her uniform as she was a scholarship student.

"Excuses me, would you mind if I put my lu-gg-age here?" Kagome reddened, unsure of how to explain to the female teacher as she had just reached Tokyo early this morning. The teacher only nodded her head with a blank stare.

Kagome hurried to the ladies to change into school attire before proceeding to her class. While walking, she found that she had a hard time finding her first class A2- 13. Just then a girl who is running around knocked onto her.

"SORRY! SORRY!" the girl apologised continuously. Kagome was a little shocked as the girl sure have a loud voice.

"Oh, it's fine with me…" before Kagome can ask her where is A2- 13, she was snapped off by the girl's conversation.

"Hey, what's your name?" the girl asked excitedly her voice not as loud as before.

"Oh, I'm Kagome. Where is-" just as Kagome was about to ask the girl for the class again, she was interrupted.

"I'm Abi, nice to meet you. I'm going to A2- 14 now. What about you?" When Kagome got to know that the girl was next door, she has a sudden flow of relief in her.

"I'm going to A2- 13, would you mind lead the way? I'm new her." Kagome asked smiling a small smile. Unlike other second year student, she wasn't assigned any locker. So she has to carry all the books in her bag.

**0000000**

Kagome strolled into her Mathematics class after being dismissed by Abi. She finds a seat for herself at the back of the classroom to take a nap since there is still sometime before lesson starts.

Suddenly, from nowhere, someone called her. "Hey!" Kagome straightened herself immediately and turned to find the source of the voice. "Would you mind if I sit next to you?" The girl asked in a polite tone. Kagome simply nodded. "Who are you? I don't think I'd seen you before." The girl continued, "I'm Sango this is my third year." She smiled, rising her hand, gesturing for a warm handshake.

Kagome gladly take her hand and smiled back. "I'm Kagome," she answered. "I'm a new second grader. Just before they can continue, Sango gave out a loud shriek. Both girl turned and saw Miroku. "You pervert! Get your hands off me!" Sango quickly delivered a hard smack which gave out an echo. Everybody's attention in the class switched to Miroku who has a red mark on his face.

Kagome stood up in horror, wondering if the guy is okay and what she gets in return is the guy sighing and leave. "Sango, what was that?" Kagome asked, finally sitting down slowly. Before Sango can explain everything to Kagome, gasps and screaming can be heard from the other girls in the class as a silver hair guy enters the class…

**0 the End 0**

**Read & review! Sorry, my writing might not be good because it's my first fan-fic.**

**Class A2-13 means Block A, Level 2, Classroom 13.**

**Kagome doesn't know it because she was from the countryside and does not have big schools like Senior High.**


	2. Here Comes Sesshomaru

**Transfer Student**

**Here comes Sesshomaru**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha**

**Pairings: SessKag**

**Reply to my reviewers:**

oahtmeal: If I'm not wrong second year students are called second-grader. That's what the characters in Digimon said.

Also thanks to other comments. I'll try to make my story longer.

**Sorry for the late update, I am very busy as I've got tons of homework and I fell sick few days ago… haha but I'm fine now!**

**0000000**

Kagome stood up in horror, wondering if the guy is okay and what she gets in return is the guy sighing and leave. "Sango, what was that?" Kagome asked, finally sitting down slowly. Before Sango can explain everything to Kagome, gasps and screaming can be heard from the other girls in the class as a silver hair guy enters the class…

**0000000**

'The guy is not wearing school uniform, that's weird, he is our teacher?' Kagome thought. "Hey Kagome, you see that guy over there?" Sango asked turning her view towards the girl who has her eyes fixed on the guy.

"Ya." Was the only was the only reply that Sango get from this Kagome who was not paying much attention to her. Sango gave out a deep sigh and turned Kagome's head towards her.

"Now listen Kagome, do not mess with this guy, or you will get into trouble." Sango said in a tone as serious as ever. Kagome nodded, now focusing on what Sango is saying.

"So who is he?" Kagome asked.

"He is called Inuyasha." Sango said, while Kagome is thinking of a reason why the guy is called Inu (Dog). "He is from one the richest family in Japan, so do not get involve with him. He even has the right to talk to the principal informally" Sango said, stared hard into Kagome's eyes.

Kagome backed away a little. It was then did Sango realise that she had scared the new coming student. She returns back to her seat and stared out of the back door and saw Miroku walking in again. This time, asking Kagome if she can bare him a child.

Sango who is boiling in rage, take out her bow and throw it towards the pervert monk very like what she did towards her boomerang. Kagome was very amazed by how cool Sango throw her bow. Then another wave of grasp and screaming came from the girls again, this time a little louder.

The group turned towards the front door to see nobody there, so they turned towards the back door that is very near to them. There, stand a cool silver-hair guy who, like Inuyasha, does not wear school uniform. He walked passed Kagome, Sango and Miroku by the back and settled quickly on the seat next to Inuyasha.

Hey wait! Isn't Inuyasha on bad term with Sesshomaru? But not in this story haha 

Kagome sweat a lot as heart beats faster, because Sesshomaru is only sitting cross her. 'Oh my god that guy is so damn handsome!' "That guy there is Sesshomaru. He's Inuyasha's brother and likes to act cool." Kagome to her surprise found that Miroku was now no where in sight just then, the bell goes off.

**0 the End 0**

**Read & review! Sorry, I tried… But I still can't get myself to write a longer fic.**

**Haha… Sorry cwinks2c, I was actually going to write the entrance for Sesshomaru on top, since I'm such a naughty person; I made it up for Inuyasha.**

**Oo Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are not that scary as Sango said. They're just too high to mess around with.**

**Sesshomaru actually doesn't act cool. He's just cool by nature.**


	3. The house, the MANSION

**Transfer Student **

**The house, The MANSION **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Pairings: SessKag **

**SORRY! Sorry for not updating :'( forgive me! **

**I had caught Maple Fever (it's a game called Maple Story) I promise not to forget you readers again. :'( **

**0000000 **

RIINNNGGGG!

"The school is so boring, well, for goodness sake it ended" Sango yawned, eyes half-closed.

"Well, it wasn't that bad; anyway, we weren't assigned any homework didn't we?" Kagome said, managing a smile. She was feeling so uneasy whole day. But why? 'Maybe it's just that I missed home…' Kagome thought, not noticing she was walking in circles at the back of the class.

"Keh, what is then hell is this damn girl doing walking around and blocking my way?" came a complain from Inuyasha. Kagome knowing that the guy is referring to her, turned and gave him the how-dare-you-call-me-a-damn-girl look and walked out from the class. "Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, but Kagome was already out of sight.

While walking towards to the office, Kagome thought of the family she will be living with. "Hope the family is not that complicated" sigh Kagome. She get her, well… VERY large luggage from the office. At the gateway of the school, she took out a piece of paper where the address together with the map of the 'mother's friend's house' is.

"Hmm…" Kagome pondered. 'Maybe I should go to the market to buy some things as greeting'. With a click of finger, Kagome decided crossed the road and buy some chocholates. But before she had a chance to, she thought she saw something white. 'GHOST?' Kagome thought. She spinned around to saw Sesshomaru disappeared into the forest. WEIRD?

Well, nothing can stop Kagome, so after buying the chocolates, she hopped her way to the 'house' like what a village girl would do. (A/n: well, Kagome was from the village isn't it?)

HOP… HOP… HOP… HOP… HOP… HOP… HOP… HOP… HOP… HOP…

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. The house was not a house. It was a… MANSION! A big one. Kagome held her shaky hand up to press the doorbell. DING-DONG. "Hojo residence" came a sweet tone from the speaker. 'I am not dreaming. This is the Hojo's mansion.' Kagome gulped to herself. (A/n: Sorry for that, I really can't think of any good surname, so I sacrifice Hojo for that. )

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higrashi" she said awkwardly.

"Oh Kagome it's you! Wait for a while." With that the 'women' hung up. She used a controller to open the auto-gate to welcome Kagome in. Kagome looked around as she was led to the house. After sitting down, she was introduced to Mrs Hojo. "Hi, I'm Mrs Hojo, Izayoi Hojo." She said giving Kagome a warm smile. "My husband Inutaisho Hojo will be back home in the evening." She continued as if she had never talked before.

"Hi, this chocolate is for you," Kagome said, handing Mrs Hojo the box. "Thanks for letting me stay here." Kagome said giving Mrs Hojo a deep bow.

"Hey, it's alright sweety, feel free to roam around." Mrs Hojo said, giving another warm smile.

'Mrs Hojo sure likes smiling a lot' Kagome thought, but never would she thought that she would met with the unexpected soon…

END

**I'll end here for now. But since the person is Izayoi, who will you think also leave here? Hehe **

**HEY! I've done the map and the class arrangement you can go to my homepage to view it. THANKS! **

**R&R Thanks a LOT! **


End file.
